Benutzer:BlackLily77/Spielwiese
Denn an diesem schicksalsschwerem Tag, als Feuer vom Himmel regnete, fielen die gigantischen Stahltore von Vault 101 ins Schloss, um sich nie wieder zu öffnen. Hier wurdest du geboren, hier wirst du sterben, denn Vault 101 wird nie jemand betreten und nie jemand verlassen 'Fallout 3 (Fanfiction)' Prolog 22. Oktober 2077 Der Gang war nicht sehr lang, aber schmal. Die dicken steinernen Mauern, grob in den Fels gehauen, schienen sich gegen sie zu drängen. Immer mehr und mehr, dichter und dichter kamen sie näher. Aber für Charles Tiptoe war es der schönste Ort der Welt, und es war wohl auch der Sicherste. „Ich fürchte mich, Charles. Ist es wirklich so eine gute Idee uns da einpferchen zu lassen? Wie lange wollen sie das nochmal? 5 Jahre?“ wisperte Angela, Charles Frau, ihm zu. Sie schmiegte sich dicht an ihn. Ihr hübsches cremefarbenes Frühlingskleid der neuesten Mode hatte bereits einige schmutzige Flecken bekommen. Sie warteten schon seit Stunden in dieser Schlange, in diesem staubigen Gang. Und schon Stunden zuvor in der heißen Sonne, bevor sie endlich die Höhle erreichten. „Der Blick über Springvale war mir lieber, als hier. Und dieses Grau sollen wir anstarren, während….Charles?! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!“ Charles hörte nicht wirklich was Angela das plapperte. Seine Gedanken schwirrten um sein Ticket, sein Glück, dass er und seine Familie hatten. Wäre er kein Wissenschaftler, den Vault-Tec gebraucht hätte, würde er jetzt, so wie viele andere in den Vereinigten Staaten, in ihren Häusern sitzen und auf das Unvermeidliche warten. Das Grauen hatte einen Namen: Atomkraft! Sie kamen näher, Schritt für Schritt, während Tiptoe die Hand seines kleinen Sohnes fest hielt. Es waren sehr viele Menschen in diesem Gang und nicht jeder besaß einen Pass. Viele standen einfach nur an der Seite des großen, runden Tores, mit der meterdicken Stahltür. Die Vault 101. Dies würde ihr zu Hause werden. Hier würden sie hineingehen und nie wieder herauskommen. Charles wusste das. Er hatte explizite Anweisungen von Vault-Tec bekommen. Seine Forschungen an der Waffentechnologie der Zukunft in diesem Bunker weiterzuführen. Plasmatechniken. Laser-und Energiewaffen. Aber darüber machte er sich weniger Gedanken, als über die Tatsache, dass ihm Vault-Tec ihm darüber hinaus auch noch einen Job als Aufseher angeboten hatte. Angela hatte keine Ahnung, was ihr und ihrer Familie noch bevorstehen würde. Ihre Eltern waren noch in D.C. und würden es bleiben. Die Stadt hatte kaum Luftschutzbunker. Aber Charles wusste von einem Tief unter dem Hubris Comics Building. Er hatte ihnen einen Platz organisiert. Es gab zwar wenig Hoffnung, dass sie einen Atomschlag in diesen Bunker überleben könnten, aber es war wenigstens etwas. „Oh…Doktor Tiptoe.“ Ein Vault-Tec –Sicherheitsmann hatte seinen Pass in den Händen. Sie hatten sich endlich zum Tor der Vault vorgearbeitet. „Willkommen, Sir!“ tönte der Mister-Gutsy-Roboter neben dem Soldaten in leichter Sicherheitsrüstung, die man eigens für Vault Mitarbeiter gefertigt hatte. Der Roboter war eigentlich ein medizinischer Assistent, nun aber umprogrammiert um den Strom der Ankömmlinge abzufertigen. Dieses kugelförmige Ungetüm mit seinen langen Armen, dieser indischen Göttin gleich, machte Charles Angst. Seine Frau wollte schon immer so ein Ding in ihrem Haus haben. Die Serie war neu und angeblich geschickt genug, um nicht nur das Haus sauber zu halten, sondern auch zu kochen. Er hielt nicht viel davon. Schließlich könnte so ein Ding mal Abflussreiniger mit dem Essig verwechseln. So ignorierte Charles die Maschine und konzentrierte sich nur auf den Sicherheitsmann. „Sie werden bereits in der oberen Ebene erwartet, Sir. Eine Delegation von Vault-Tec wird Sie herumführen, während man ihrer Familie ihr Quartier zuweist und die Anzüge austeilt, Sir. Einer meiner Leute wird Sie hin geleiten.“ Angela drückte Charles Arm, sodass er zu ihr hinab sah. Sie war eine kleine Frau und ging fast unter vor all den Menschen hinter ihr im Tunnel. „Was geht hier vor?“ wisperte sie ängstlich. „Schatz, das erkläre ich dir später.“ erwiderte er nur. 1. Ankunft „Catherine! Catherine…Du musst pressen!“ James starrte besorgt auf den Monitor, der die Vitalwerte seiner Frau anzeigte. Sie waren überhaupt nicht gut, auch wenn sie Schmerzen hatte, diese Anzeigen waren einfach nicht gut. Er blickte flehend zu der Ärztin an seiner Seite, ebenso wie er gekleidet mit dem Standardarztkittel in Weiß und einem Mundschutz, der ihr Gesicht zu einer Minenlosen Fratze verunstaltete. Das Licht war viel zu dunkel und ständig schwankte es. „Catherine, bitte…nur noch einmal!“ sagte die Ärztin leise und schließlich ertönte der erste schrille Schrei des Babys. James Herz setzte einen Moment aus vor Spannung. Er lugte über die Schulter der Frau um einen Blick auf das blutverschmierte Bündel zu werfen, das eben das Licht der Welt erblickte. „Oh mein Gott…“ entfuhr es ihm. Dieses zerknautschte Ding war sein Kind? „Was ist es?“ wollte er sofort wissen. „Es ist gesund.“ Sagte die Ärztin und man konnte das Schmunzeln unter der Maske trotz allem sehen. James erwiderte es voller Stolz als sie ihm das Baby in die Arme legte. Er trug es herüber auf einen Tisch, sodass Catherine es sehen konnte. „Sieh nur Catherine! Es ist wunderbar! Was ist es denn nun…hmmm?“ Er beugte sich über das kleine Wesen und wischte ihm behutsam Blut und Wachs vom Körper. Er lächelte breit. „Ah ja….ein Stammhalter.“ Murmelte er. „Sieh Catherine, es ist ein Junge.“ „Alles dran…zehn Finger, zehn Zehen.“ „Oh wie schön!“ murmelte Catherine erschöpft, während sie sich den Hals verdrehte um einen Blick auf das Menschlein zu werfen, das sie so viele Wochen unter ihrem Herzen getragen hatte. Es war noch immer so unwirklich. „Der arme Junge sieht aus wie sein Vater.“ Witzelte die Ärztin, während sie Catherine nähte. Plötzlich japste Catherine. „Alles in Ordnung?“ fragte die Ärztin besorgt und legte die Nadel weg. „Ähm…James?“ James sah zu der dritten Person im Raum, ein junger Mann, ganz bleich und erschreckt mit ebensolch weißem Kittel wie die anderen beiden. Nur war er sich wohl nicht im Klaren, dass eine Geburt auch Blut bedeutete. „Es gibt Probleme! Bring das Baby raus hier!“ flapste er und eilte zu seiner Frau. Nun war James nicht der Vater, sondern der Arzt. Er musste handeln. „KAMMERFLIMMERN!“ brüllte er und ertastet mit geübtem Griff die richtige Stelle unter den wogenden Brüsten Catherines, die sich nicht mehr regte. „1.1000!“ sagte er und pumpte, während seine Kollegin nach der Atemmaske griff, um sie Catherine überzustülpen. „2.1000!“ James prüfte den Puls und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Nichts! Da war nichts! „Komm schon! 3.1000!“ „4.1000!“ jetzt brüllte er. Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirn und tropfte auf den Mundschutz. Er riss ihn weg und starrte seine Kollegin an, die den Kopf schüttelte, als sie den Puls prüfte. „NEIN!“ schrie James. „KOMM SVHON!“ er trommelte regelrecht auf ihre Brust ein. Immer und immer wieder, doch nach 20 Minuten riss ihn seine Kollegin von Catherines leblosem Körper weg. „Es ist vorbei James.“ flüsterte sie. „Nein…“ es war nur ein Hauchen, dann fiel er auf die Knie und schluchzte. Jemand kam in den Raum und stöhnte auf…wohl aus Mitleid. „Zeitpunkt des Todes…13. Juli 2258, 9.35Uhr…“ die Stimme war kalt und grausam in James Ohren. Er stand auf und verließ den Raum, sah nicht zurück und schleppte sich zu seinem kleinen Sohn, der nun rosig, sauber und friedlich schlummernd in dem Bettchen lag, dass Catherine und James für ihn besorgt hatten. „Na!“ sagte der junge Vater leise und strich dem Baby sanft über die Wange. Es bewegte sich unruhig und jammerte leise. „Jetzt sind wir allein. Du und ich.“ 12. März 2259 Das Kind blickte unsicher in die Welt. Es war eine große, unwirkliche Umgebung. Grau und kalt. Doch da war etwas was sein Blick magisch anzog. Ein großer, runder, roter Ball. „Komm her, mein Junge. Komm schon!!!“ Das Kind sah auf. Weg vom Ball und entdeckte seinen Vater. Es lächelte breit und brabbelte einfach drauf los. Es hatte ihm viel zu erzählen, denn die welt war spannend. Der Ball, der Teddy und der Brummkreisel. So viele aufregende Dinge gab es zu entdecken. Nun kam aber das Schwierigste. „Komm schon, Liebling!“ rief sein vater erneut. Na schön, dachte das Kind, werde ich mal tun was Daddy will. Er lief etwas holprig los, den Po weit nach hinten gestreckt, die Füße nach vorn, auf Zehenspitzen in Watschelschritt rannte er zu Papa. Und genau das war es auch was er sagte, als er endlich die Beine seines Vaters zu fassen bekam. „Baba!“ „Ha, ha….guuuuut! So klein und doch schon so gurt auf den Beinen! Mensch…wenn ich nicht aufpasse, bist du bald schon erwachsen.“ Jubelte James erfreut und hob den kleinen Racker hoch in seine Arme. Er küsste ihn und stellte ihn wieder auf die Füße. „Komm mal, ich muss dir was zeigen.“ James wurde etwas wehmütig, wenn er seinem Sohn ins Gesicht blickte. Er sah seiner Catherine so ähnlich. Nur das Haar, das Haar hatte er von ihm. Weiches, braunes, leicht welliges Haar. Schon sehr dicht und lang für ein acht Monate altes Baby. Sind das schon acht Monate her? ''Dachte James traurig und kniete sich neben einen kleinen Hocker, worauf ein Bilderrahmen stand. Darin ein Zettel…irgendwann und irgendwo aus einem Buch gerissen. Einem Buch…etwas was die Menschen dieser Welt kaum noch kannten. Es gab nur Holobänder und digitale Aufzeichnungen, die man bequem auf dem tragbaren Pip-Boy, wie man die kleinen Handgelenkscomputer nannte, die jeder Vaultbewohner trug, übertragen konnte. Bücher waren Raritäten. Relikte aus einer fast vergessenen Welt. „Sieh mal mein Sohn. Ich weiß, du bist noch zu klein, um es zu begreifen, aber ich will es Dir trotzdem vorlesen. Dies war die Lieblingspassage deiner Mutter: ''Ich bin das A und das O, der Anfang und das Ende. Ich will den Durstigen geben von dem Brunnen des lebendigen Wassers umsonst. Merke dir das. Es ist von großer Bedeutung, mein Junge.“ James stand auf und lächelte zu seinem Sohn hinab. „Und nun komm, wir wollen mal sehen, ob deine kleine Freundin Amata nicht mit Dir spielen will.“ 13. Juli 2268 Jay war ein stilles Kind. Er war einsam, obwohl man in Vault 101 niemals allein war. Dennoch konnte er in einem vollen Raum so allein sein wie ein Wanderer in einer Wüste. Es kam berichte, dass außerhalb der Vault nichts mehr existierte. Nichts außer einer Wüste. Jay wünschte sich, sein Vater würde aufhören in seinem Labor zu sitzen und über Dinge nachzugrübeln, die diese verdammte Vault am Laufen hielt. Der Aufseher, Mister Almodovar, sagte stets: niemand kommt in die Vault und niemand kommt je raus. Aber Jay sah das nicht ein. Er saß oft am Computer seines Vaters und hatte die geheimen Informationen über die Vault Technik gehackt. Er hatte auch schon Stanley Armstrong darüber ausgefragt, aber der Mann schien nicht interessiert genug, oder auch zu dumm, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie man aus der Vault herauskam. Und sein Vater, James, der war nicht im Geringsten daran interessiert darüber zu sprechen. „Niemand geht aus der Vault. Das hier ist der sicherste Platz auf der Welt! Und deine Mutter hätte es auch nicht gewollt, dass du woanders bist!“ Jay fand es beschissen, dass er ihn immer mit seiner Mutter erpresste. Selbst an diesem besonderen Tag, heute wurde Jay zehn Jahre alt, dachte er an nichts anderes, als aus der Vault zu verschwinden. Er hatte schon daran gedacht sich mit Butch zusammenzutun. Denn der Idiot redete sogar offen von nichts anderem. Damit hatte er sich nicht gerade Liebkind beim Aufseher gemacht, der ihn und seine Mutte, diese alte Säuferin, seit jeher auf dem Kicker hatte. Nun, seitdem Misses Almodovar unter den Händen von Jays Vater gestorben war, hatte er auch James und Jay auf dem Radar. Auch ein Grund die Füße still zu halten. Jay hatte längst beschlossen noch wenigstens bis zum G.O.A.T. zu warten, um irgendwie von hier zu verschwinden. Vielleicht würde ihm Amata helfen, die auch davon träumte aus diesem Bunker herauszukommen. Doch im Moment waren sie alle noch nicht alt genug. Das sah selbst Jay ein. „Na, wie fühlen wir uns heute?“ James blickte seinem Sohn über den Esstisch hinweg an. Das Kind stocherte lustlos in seinem synthetischen Essen herum und schien irgendwie in Gedanken. „Komm zum Punkt, Dad.“ Knurrte Jay finster und sah ihn aufmüpfig ins Gesicht. James verletzte seine aggressive Stimmung und er verstummte wieder. Der ältere Mann stand auf und brachte seine Teller weg. „Sorry Dad, ich hab‘s nicht so gemeint. Es ist nur…“ Jay seufzte. „…wegen dem Pip-Boy. Muss ich mir dieses Ding echt anlegen?“ es schauderte ihn. Allein die Vorstellung, dass die Verbindungen des Computers mit den Nervensynapsen seines Unterarms verbunden würden, um so seine Vitalfunktionen stets auf einem Monitor abzulesen und jederzeit abrufen zu können, war unheimlich. „Jeder bekommt seinen Pip-Boy mit zehn Jahren, Jay. Auch du! Das ist eine große Ehre und du solltest dich nicht davor fürchten. Zudem kannst du damit endlich anfangen den Leuten im Labor zur Hand zu gehen!“ erklärte James, dessen Stimmung sich ein wenig hob. „Oh nicht doch, Dad! Die Leute in meiner Klasse halten mich schon für einen Nerd. Wenn ich im Labor arbeite, bin ich bei denen unten durch und Butch macht mir den Rest meines Lebens zur Hölle!“ Jay schob sein Essen weg. „Toller Geburtstag.“ „Apropos! Alle gute zum Geburtstag, mein Sohn!“ James reichte seinem Sohn ein Buch. Der starrte ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren. „Sag mal…das ist ein Witz, oder?“ James Gesicht verdunkelte sich zusehends. „Ich dachte du wüsstest solch ein Geschenk zu schätzen.“ Jetzt grinste Jay schief, stand auf und fiel seinem Vater um den Hals. „Klar weiß ich das, man! Danke! Das ist über Computertechnik der Vorkriegszeit. Mensch wo hast du das aufgegabelt!“ „das sag ich dir lieber nicht.“ Meinte James lachend. Nun aber los, der Aufseher wollte uns offiziell in der Cafeteriá sehen um dir deinen Pip-Boy zu überreichen.“ „Oh ja, verdammt!“ Jay legte das Buch in die Kommode neben dem Sofa. Da wo auch seine Ersatzoveralls lagen. Jeder in der Vault trug diese einheitlichen Overalls, damit es keinen Neid unter den Bewohnern gab. Das zumindest hatte der Lehrer mal in der Klasse erwähnt, als Butch fragte, warum sie alle diese bescheuerten Overalls tragen mussten. Zehn Minuten später stand Jay mit blinzelnden Augen in der Cafeteria und staunte nicht schlecht. Als er und sein Vater den Raum betraten war das Licht aus und „plopp“ ging es an und ein gutes Dutzend Leute riefen „HAPPY BIRTHDAY!“ Nun mischte sich ein „Mensch Stanley, du hast das Licht zu schnell angestellt und das arme Kind geblendet!“ von Officer Hannon vom Sicherheitsteam, mit einem gemurmelten „Sorry!“ von Stanley und einem „Wow…dein Gesicht ist göttlich!“ von Jay’s Freundin Amata Almodovar. Jay beschloss die anderen Stimmen auszublenden und zu Amata zu sehen, deren pausbäckiges Gesicht vor Aufregung zu glühen schien. „Mensch, haben wir dich gekriegt, ja!? Dein Vater war der festen Überzeugung du hättest herausgefunden, dass wir diese Party planen!“ sagte sie hastig. Jay grinste schief. „Klar wusste ich davon!“ log er. „Du bist ein verdammt schlechter Lügner.“ Knurrte Amata, aber der Schalk blitzte ihren Augen. „Jetzt aber rate, was ich dir schenke!?“ „Egal! Her mit dem Geschenk!“ rief Jay und knuffte sie am Arm. Obwohl Amata die Tochter des Aufsehers war, mochte er sie sehr. Sie war der einzige Mensch neben seinem Vater, dessen Assistent Jonas und Stanley Armstrong, die ihn so akzeptierten wie er war. Ein wenig sonderbar. Zumindest meinten das die meisten Leute in der Vault. „Nee…rate. Wer ist wohl dein Lieblingsbarbar?!“ Jay grinste noch breiter. „Du wirst doch nicht…?“ „Richtig! Groknak-der Barbar, 14. Ausgabe. Im tadellosen Zustand.“ Sie gab ihm das Comicheft, das nicht eingepackt, aber mit einem Schleifenband verziert war. „Glaub es oder nicht, ich hab‘s in einer Kiste alter Sachen meines Vaters gefunden. Kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass der mal sowas gelesen hat. Aber wir waren wohl alle mal zehn.“ Sie lachte laut auf. Er wollte sie gerade umarmen, als der Aufseher räuspernd neben ihnen stand. Jay sah etwas pikiert drein. Der Aufseher ignorierte die Szene zwischen seiner Tochter und dem Sohn des Vault Arztes und konzentrierte sich nur auf das, was er tun musste. „Als Aufseher ist meine Pflicht dir zum Anlass deines zehnten Geburtstages diesen Pip-Boy zu überreichen. So wie alle Vault Bewohner bedeutet das, dass du nunmehr erwachsen bist und arbeiten darfst. Genieße deinen Geburtstag heute und morgen wirst du deine ersten Aufgaben übernehmen.“ Sagte er und überreichte ihm feierlich den Computer, der ähnlich einem Handgelenksschoner zu befestigen war. Allerdings am nackten Unterarm. Nicht Jay befestigte ihn, sondern James, der äußerst stolz zu sein schien. Es schmerzte einen Moment so sehr, dass Jay sich das Ding am liebsten vom Arm gerissen hätte, aber dann war alles vorüber und nichts schien an den Schmerz zu erinnern. Er lächelte milde. „Schalt ihn an und überprüfe deine Vitalfunktionen, Jay.“ Bat ihn sein Vater, während Jay zusah wie der Aufseher sich zur alten Misses Palmer an den Tisch setzte und ihn und James einen finsteren, beinahe hasserfüllten Blick zuwarf. Jay schaltete den Computer ein. Ab jetzt würde er unbegrenzt laufen. Bis zu seinem Tod, oder bis irgendein kranker Bastard ihm das Ding vom Arm schnitt. Doch diese Tatsache würde in der Vault wohl kaum geschehen. Die vitalen Daten waren in Ordnung. Nur sein Puls schien etwas hoch. Es erschreckte Jay immer wieder wie viel er doch von Medizin verstand. Die Leute hatten wohl recht. Er war wie sein Vater. Und das machte Jay in diesem Moment sehr sehr stolz. „Alles in Ordnung, Dad.“ „Sag bitte Stanley Danke. Er hat das Ding für dich ein wenig aufgehübscht.“ James zwinkerte. Jay lachte auf, nickte dann aber. James setzte sich zu Stanley an die Bar und beobachtete Jay, was er nun tun würde. „Oh man, ein Pip-Boy! Ich wünschte…ähm…ich wünschte ich wäre auch schon zehn!“ sagte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme neben jay, sodass dieser sich darauf konzentrieren musste, anstatt zu seinem Vater zu sehen. „Hi Paul.“ Sagte Jay zum Sprecher. Es war einer von Butch’s Kumpels. Paul Hannon war jünger als Jay, aber in Ordnung. Wenn er nicht mit Wally Mack und Butch DeLoria zusammenhing, konnte er ganz nett sein. Jay bedauerte, dass Paul nicht genügend Rückgrat besaß, um sich gegen die beiden Vault Tyrannen durchzusetzen. Die akzeptierten ihn sowieso nur, weil sein Vater einer vom Sicherheitsteam war. „Du Jay, du nimmst mir das doch nicht krumm. Ich meine, danke für die Einladung. Ich freu mich echt, aber…ähm. Ich weiß Butch und Wally ärgern dich dauernd, aber ich meine das nicht so. Okay?!“ stotterte Paul. „Schwamm drüber.“ Sagte Jay. Paul nickte, scheinbar erleichtert, und schlurfte zu Butch und Wally an ihren Tisch. Jay hatte echt keinen Bock auf diese Kerle und wollte gerade mit Amata ein Hühnchen rupfen, warum sie ausgerechnet diese Idioten zu seiner party eingeladen hatte, als Misses Palmer ihn ansprach. „Unglaublich wie schnell du groß geworden bist!“ Sie grinste ihn von dem Tisch aus an, an dem sie saß. „Schon zehn Jahre alt! Aber nun hör sich einer diese alte Schachtel an und du hörst so höflich zu, dabei wartest du nur auf dein Geschenk, nicht wahr?!“ Sie klopfte auf eine weiße, eckige Schachtel vor sich. „Ja, Madam Palmer.“ „Wie höflich du bist.“ Sie schob ihm die Schachtel hin. „Hier mein Junge, ein Süßgebäck, nur für dich allein. Du musst mit niemanden teilen.“ Beinahe hätte Jay die Augen verdreht, riss sich aber eben noch so zusammen und lächelte. „Danke Madam.“ „Gern geschehen.“ Und wieder grinste sie so sehr, dass es den Anschein hatte die Haut in ihrem Gesicht würde sich verknoten. „Ich hoffe du bist dir im Klaren, dass Amata sehr viel zeit und Mühe in deine Feier gesteckt hat, Junge.“ Der Aufseher riss Jay aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass der miese Kerl auch noch am Tisch saß. Jay schluckte. „Ja, weiß ich. Aber man hätte ihr vielleicht auch helfen können.“ Oh je, Jay verfluchte sich selbst in Gedanken. Hätte er doch nur die Klappe gehalten, denn das Gesicht des Aufsehers verfinsterte sich zusehends noch mehr. Jay wusste nicht, dass das noch mehr gehen würde. „Ich bestehe darauf, dass Amata nicht davon profitiert, dass sie meine Tochter ist.“ Belehrte er Jay. „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie scheint dich echt zu mögen.“ „Klar mag sie mich. Jeder mag mich!“ entgegnete Jay trotzig. „Da habe ich anderes gehört.“ Meinte der Aufseher trocken. Jay reichte es. Er drehte sich um und rannte gegen Butch, der ihn ebenso hasserfüllt anstarrte, wie der Aufseher. Nur wohl aus einem anderen Grund. „Ah …da bist du ja! Ich habe Hunger und dieser bescheuerte Roboter hat den Kuchen zerstört!“ Butch zeigte auf den Mister-Gutsy-Roboter namens Andy, der untröstlich darüber, was er getan hatte, anfing eine Art Entschuldigungs-Singsang anzustimmen. Der Kuchen, den Amata, von irgendwoher bekommen hatte, war nur noch ein Haufen aus Krümeln und Sahne. „Gib mir den Kuchen, den dir die alte Palmer gegeben hat!“ fauchte Butch und starrte gierig zur Schachtel die immer noch auf dem Tisch stand. Jays Magen grummelte vor Wut. „Was denn Butch!? So hungrig? Hat deine Mutter etwa schon alle Rationen weggesoffen?“ knurrte er. „Was hast du da gesagt?“ Butch sah ihn an wie ein getroffener Hund. „Du hast schon richtig verstanden.“ Jay begann allmählich Geschmack daran zu finden diesem Mistkerl die Leviten zu lesen. „DAS wird dir leidtun!“ kreischte Butch und stürzte sich mit den Fäusten voran auf den Jüngeren. Im Gegensatz zu Jay hatte Butch bereits Übung darin andere zu verprügeln. Allerdings war Jay etwas agiler und wich dem Jungen aus. Doch schon im nächsten Moment traf ihn Butch‘ Faust am Kiefer und er sah Sterne. „Hast du sie nicht mehr alle, du kleiner Lümmel!“ brüllte Officer Gomez und riss Butch nach hinten weg. Gleichzeitig sah er besorgt zu Jay hinunter, der für sein Alter noch sehr klein war. „Alles in Ordnung Junge?“ „Yap, Officer Gomez, war mein Fehler.“ Murmelte Jay, dem der Kiefer höllisch schmerzte. „Okay, aber nimm dich ein wenig mehr in Acht vor Butch. Du weißt doch wie unberechenbar der kleine Mistkerl ist.“ „Ja, Sir!“ sagte Jay kurz. „Was hat Butch eigentlich für ein Problem!“ Jay zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Amata plötzlich neben ihm stand und beide zu Gomez sahen der gerade Butch am Ohr nach draußen auf den Gang zerrte. „Oh….Das war meine Schuld, Amata. Du weißt doch wie schnell Butch hochgeht, wenn man ihn reizt.“ Sagte Jay und sah sie an. „Weißt du, du solltest dich echt nicht wundern, dass du dir eine einfängst, wenn du Butch dauernd zur Weißglut bringst.“ Meinte sie lächelnd. „Tut es sehr weh?“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf, auch wenn das eine Lüge war. Es schmerzte barbarisch, woraufhin ihm der Comicband wieder einfiel und er nach ihm suchte. Glücklicherweise schien Officer Gomez ein Auge darauf gehabt zu haben, denn er lag auf dem Tischchen an dem er gesessen hatte, bevor Butch auf Jay losging. Jay fiel ein, dass er sich doch noch beim Hausmeister Stanley für den Pip-Boy bedanken musste, also ging er zur Bar, wo Andy noch immer betröppelt hinter dem Tresen stand und versuchte das Malheur mit dem Kuchen zu bereinigen, indem er diesen versuchte wieder zusammenzubasteln. Stanley saß Andy gegenüber am Tresen Der ältere Mann wirkte betrübt und hatte seinen Kopf aufgestützt. Es sah albern aus, da er auch noch einen knallroten Partyhut aufgesetzt hatte. So wie die meisten Leute im Raum. Jay hatte es sich verkniffen so etwas aufzusetzen. Dann wäre er bei den anderen Jungs gleich ganz unten durch gewesen. „Ähm…Stanley…“ begann Jay. „Oh, hi Junge. Ehe ich es vergesse, alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Tolle Feier die Amata und dein Vater da zusammengestellt haben, nicht?!“ unterbrach ihn Stanley, der offenbar froh war, dass jemand mit ihm sprechen wollte. Als er sich dabei aufrichtete rutschte der Hut zur Seite und gab ihm einen noch alberneren Gesichtsausdruck. „Sicher, ja.“ Jay war versucht wieder zu gehen. „Ah, gefällt dir der Pip-Boy da? Ist nicht der Neueste, aber die 3000er Serie ist einfach die Beste. Da kann man `ne Bombe drauf werfen und der geht immer noch.“ Stanley lachte leise. „Sie haben den Pip-Boy also für mich repariert?“ fragte Jay höflich. „So ist es. War ein ganzes Stück Arbeit! Aber es lohnt sich, Junge. Das Ding wird Dir gute Dienste leisten.“ „Danke, Stanley.“ „Nicht dafür, mein Junge.“ Jay drehte sich um und suchte schnell das Weite. Sein Vater stand an der Sprechanlage und winkte ihn zu sich, doch bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, wurde er von Stanleys Frau Beatrice abgefangen. „Da ist ja das Geburtstagskind.“ Säuselte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Du bist schon so groß.“ Was soll das? ''Fragte sich der Junge. ''Die redet dauernd mit mir als sei ich fünf. Dementsprechend verzog er angewidert sein Gesicht. „Du willst doch sicher dein Geschenk haben?“ fragte Beatrice immer noch säuselnd. Da er nicht antwortete, gab sie ihm ein verknittertes Blatt Papier. „Hier, mein Kind. Ein Gedicht. Einzig und allein nur für dich.“ „Wow.“ Sagte Jay spöttisch. „Ich bin …sprachlos.“ Doch Beatrice sah nur Begeisterung in seinen Worten und lächelte noch mehr. „Ah, freut mich. Du kannst es gern auf deinen Pip-Boy laden und es lesen so oft du magst.“ „Sicher…Misses Armstrong.“ Murmelte Jay verdattert über so viel Dummheit. Beatrice lief schließlich an ihm vorbei und traf auf Amata, die eigentlich zu Jay wollte. Die Arme. „Jay!“ Sein Vater hatte ihn endlich erreicht. Wohl vielleicht auch, um ihn vor den Gästen zu retten. Schließlich kannte James seinen Sohn. „Wenn du dich dann soweit vergnügt hast und dich von deinen Gästen losreißen kannst, Junge…Jonas war an der Gegensprechanlage. Er wartet auf dich auf der Reaktorebene. Er hat etwas für dich. Geh schon mal zu ihm!“ Das musste man jay nicht zweimal sagen. Bevor sein Vater ausgesprochen hatte, war er schon zur Tür hinaus, musste aber abbremsen, weil vor ihm der Aufseher lief. Der durfte nicht mitbekommen, dass er zur Reaktorebene wollte, denn Kindern war der Aufenthalt dort unten untersagt. Als er gerade nach rechts zur Treppe wollte, blieb Mister Amodovar stehen und unterhielt sich mit Officer Kendall, der stets der Wachhund vom Aufseher war. Ein fieser Kerl mit dem Hang zur Gewalt, auch Kindern gegenüber. Ob er aber je die Hand seinen eigenen Kindern gegenüber erhob wusste Jay nicht und es war ihm auch egal. Sobald die beiden nach oben verschwunden waren, schlüpfte Jay nach rechts und rannte in die untere Ebene, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Schließlich schlitterte er in den ersten Raum wo einer der Generatoren stand, und da erwartete ihn bereits Jonas. Einen Mann um die dreißig mit ebenholzfarbener Haut, wie immer in seinen Laborkittel gehüllt, die dünne Brille auf der Nase. „Hey Moment mal Kleiner!“ rief er erbost. „Das Betreten dieses Bereiches ist für Kinder untersagt!“ „Halt den Rand, Jonas!“ erwiderte Jay und blieb grinsend vor dem Mann stehen, den er genauso mochte wie einen Onkel. Irgendwie war Jonas das auch. „Her mit dem Geschenk!“ „Okay okay…“ sagte Jonas lässig die Hände beschwichtigend nach oben gerichtet. „Alles klar, du bist jetzt groß und im Geschäft. Du musst nur noch ein wenig Geduld haben, ich glaub da kommt jemand, der dir da was persönlich übergeben will.“ Jonas grinste breit und klopfte Jay auf die Schulter. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Kurzer.“ Bevor Jay etwas sagen konnte, hörte er Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um. Es war sein Vater, der lächelnd auf ihn zukam, die Hände hinter seinem Rücken.“Na! Bereit für eine Überraschung?!“ „Welche Überraschung?“ Jay versuchte hinter den Rücken seines Vaters zu sehen, aber es gelang ihm irgendwie nicht. James lächelte nun ein wenig mehr. „Der Aufseher denkt du bist nun alt genug zu arbeiten, dann bist du wohl auch bereit hier für.“ Jetzt brachte James ein Luftgewehr hervor und reichte es dem überraschten Jungen. James war sichtlich erleichtert, dass ihnen die Überraschung gelungen war, denn Jay war begeistert. Er starrte das Gewehr an, als sein es eines der Weltwunder. „Wow…das ist für mich?“ „Ganz allein für dich.“ Fuhr James fort. „Hast du eine Ahnung wie schwer es war alle Komponenten für dieses Ding zu finden? Jonas hat das Gewehr hier unten gefunden und es war in einem schlechten Zustand. Ein Glück, dass Butch sein Messer „verlegt“ hat. Hahaha.“ Du bist ein ganz schön schlimmer Finger, Dad. Dachte Jay voller Stolz. „So aber hier rumballern kann ich jetzt nicht, oder?“ fragte er schnell. „Ganz ruhig jetzt! Komm, wir haben da ein Plätzchen für dich gefunden.“ Sagte James und ging voran in den nächsten Raum, der mit einem Passcode gesichert war. Dahinter befand sich ein einfacher Lagerraum. Scheinbar nichts Besonderes. Nur ein langer schmaler Gang, der an einer Wand zu enden schien. Davor hatte James drei Zielpuppen aus Blech aufgestellt. Vor diesen Puppen hatte er eine Art Barrikade aus Kisten aufgebaut. Nun, vielleicht hatte es auch Jonas getan. Als Jay es sah, war er allerdings nicht mehr zu halten. Er lief zur barrikade und schoss mit dem Gewehr auf die Ziele. James und Jonas blieben hinter ihm und lächelten zufrieden, dass jay so begeistert von seinem Geschenk war, als plötzlich etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschah. Eine riesige RAD-Kakerlake tauchte aus einer Ecke auf und krabbelte vor Jays Mündung. Jay wich zurück und sah zu seinem Vater, der nicht mehr lächelte und angespannt da stand. RAD-Kakerlaken waren äußerst gefährliche Tiere. Diese mutierten Insekten, die meist die Größe von ausgewachsenen Hunden erreichen konnten, waren aggressiv und griffen alles an, was sich ihnen näherte. Unbewaffnete Menschen waren ein willkommenes Opfer. Allerdings war die Abwehr dieser Insekten nur gering. „Was meinst du…ob du die RAD-Kakerlake erwischst?“ fragte James. Jay nickte, wandte sich um und schoss auf dieses widerliche Ungeheuer. Er traf sofort. „Großartig!“ sagte James, der sich sichtlich entspannte. „Eine RAD-Kakerlake weniger über die wir uns Gedanken machen müssen.“ Jay kam zu seinem Vater. Seine Wangen glühten vor Stolz und Aufregung. James legte seinen Arm um die Schultern seines Sohnes und sah zu Jonas. „Komm mach ein Foto von dem Großwildjäger und mir!“ Alle drei lachten. Flucht 2274 „Nein, und nochmals nein. Du wirst zu diesem Test gehen.“ James schüttelte entschieden seinen Kopf und betrachtete eingehend seinen Sohn, der ihm den Kranken vorspielte. Mehr und mehr ähnelte Jay seinem Vater. Nicht nur äußerlich, sondern auch in seiner Entschiedenheit sich nicht irgendeinem Statut zu unterziehen. Die eingebildete Krankheit kam nicht wegen einer Angst zu versagen, sondern, weil jay einfach nicht so wie alle anderen sein wollte. James sorgte sich um ihn. Er wurde tagtäglich sturer. Jay seufzte und sprang von der Untersuchungsliege, da sein Plan an dem Wissen und der Durchschau seines Vaters gescheitert war. „Im Ernst…ich muss echt diesen bescheuerten Test machen, obwohl von vorn heran festgelegt ist wer was werden wird???“ „Ja, du MUSST den G.O.A.T. machen. Jeder muss das.“ James legte sein Lämpchen zur Seite mit dem er Jay untersucht hatte. „Wirklich Jay…versuchte dich einfach mal zu arrangieren. Was du denkst, behalte einfach für dich. Wenn du dich mit dem Aufseher lieb Kind machst, wirst du ein sehr angenehmes Leben hier untern führen.“ „dann ist es also wahr, ja?“ Jay’s Augen funkelten gefährlich und James sog entsetzt seinen Atem ein. „Wir werden also hier sterben. Niemand wird jemals aus dieser Vault herauskommen.“ Es war keine Frage, die Jay da stellte. Das war eine Feststellung. „Wenn deine Mutter noch leben würde, würde sie auch nicht wollen, dass du die Sicherheit der Vault gegen ein Leben da draußen eintauschst.“ Sagte James vorwurfsvoll. „Da draußen ist es gefährlich. Strahlung, Wüste und Monster, vielleicht Schlimmeres.“ Er beruhigte sich und legte eine angenehme, ruhige Stimme auf. „Und ja, niemand wird die Vault je betreten, noch verlassen.“ „Ich geh dann mal.“ Sagte Jay, ohne etwas zu erwidern. Er wusste die Meinung seines Vaters war so oder so eingefahren. „Ciao Dad.“ Und schon war er aus dem Untersuchungszimmer gehuscht und lief beinahe Jonas in die Arme, der ihm irgendetwas zurief. Aber Jay hatte weder Lust, noch Zeit, um sich mit dem besten Freund seines Vaters zu unterhalten. Wenigstens gab es einen Lichtblick den er mit diesem bescheuerten Qualifikationstest verband. Amata. Als er die aber nicht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt fand, wurde er unruhig. Nervös lief er die grauen, mit Neonleuchten erhellten Gänge zum Klassenraum von Mister Broch. Und dann sah er sie. Amata stand an der Wand, umringt von Butch und seiner irrsinnigen Gang, die sich für so furchterregend hielten in ihrer bescheuerten Lederjacke mit der Schlange auf dem Rücken. Jay fragte sich woher Butch diesen Jacken bekommen hatte. Soviel er wusste gab es eigentlich nur die Overalls in der Vault. Allerdings wirkten die Jungs heute sehr viel gefährlicher, da sie Amata bedrohten. Butch erklärte ihr gerade, dass er ihr gern mal seine Tunnelschlange zeigen würde, als Jay ihm auf die Schulter tippte. „Zieh ab, Vatersöhnchen!“ knurrte Butch finster. „Was geht hier ab, Butch?“ Jays Stimme vibrierte ein wenig vor Zorn. „Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an! Verpiss dich oder dein Vater wird dich zusammenflicken müssen!“ Amata sah flehend zu Jay. Das reichte, um Butch an der Schulter zu packen und ein Stück von ihr wegzuziehen. Butch wusste das nicht. Jay hatte von Jonas eine Art Überlebenstraining bekommen. Nicht einmal sein Vater wusste davon. Woher Jonas allerdings all diese Tricks gekannt hatte, wusste Jay nicht und es war ihm auch einerlei, denn der Griff funktionierte wunderbar, um Butch ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen zu hieven. Butch brüllte auf vor Schmerzen und wollte sich entziehen, doch egal wie sehr er sich bewegte, Jay hatte ihm in Griff. Nur leider nicht auch Wally, der Butch zur Hilfe eilte und Jay eine von der Seite einschenkte. Dieser ließ Butch fluchend los. Doch Wally wollte sich nicht wirklich mit Jay prügeln, der gar nicht mehr so schwach erschien. Was’n mit dem passiert? Dachte Wally entsetzt, als Jay eine Verteidigungshaltung annahm, bereit sofort nachzusetzen sollte sich irgendwer noch einmal anschleichen. Also hob Butch beschwichtigend seine Hände und trat beiseite. „Lassen wir es gut sein, Jungs.“ Sagte er zu seinen Gangfreunden und schlenderte an Jay vorüber. „Das ist noch nicht vorbei.“ Flüsterte er noch, bevor er und die beiden anderen im Klassenzimmer von Mister Broch verschwanden. Butch hielt sich tatsächlich für den Gewinner. Jay eilte jedoch ohne einen weiteren Blick an diese Knalltüte zu verschwenden zu Amata, die noch immer etwas bleich um die Nase an der Wand stand. Sie sah zu ihm auf, denn er war in den letzten Jahren ein ganzes Stück gewachsen. Gute 6 Fuß und das beeindruckte mittlerweile nicht nur Amata. Es gab entgegen vieler Annahmen eine Menge Mädchen die ein Auge auf den stillen, braunhaarigen Jay geworfen hatten. Und er hatte auch eine Menge Kumpels seitdem er eben nicht nur im Labor und in der medizinischen Abteilung aushalf. Er hing oft mit Stanley Armstrong im Reaktor Bereich rum, oder beschäftigte sich mit ein paar Leuten von der Sicherheit im Umgang mit Waffen. Er stemmte Gewichte und lief regelmäßig seine Runden durch die unteren Kellerebenen, die eigentlich für alle Vault Bewohner gesperrt waren. Er hatte nur das Schloss gehackt, das mit einem Computer vernetzt war. Jay war vielschichtig und interessierte sich nicht nur für Wissenschaft. Und wie Amata feststellte war er auch gut mit den Fäusten. „Alles in Ordnung, Amata? Geht’s Dir gut?“ fragte er besorgt und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Sie nickte. „Danke, dass Du mir helfen wolltest. Butch und seine Tunnelschlangen sind total irre.“ „Naja…hätte schlimmer kommen können.“ Meinte Jay und lächelte. „Na komm lass uns diesen blöden Test hinter uns bringen.“ Mister Broch, der Lehrer tat so als sei nichts vor dem Klassenzimmer passiert, als auch Amata und Jay in den Raum kamen. Er begrüßte die Schüler nur schlicht und bat sie alle Platz zu nehmen. Der Test, der G.O.A.T.-oder auch Generalisierte Orierntierungs-und Assessment-Test, war eine Farce. Wie zu erwarten war, wurde Amata eine Karriere als Aufseherin geebnet. Alle anderen bekamen weniger gute Arbeitsplätze. Jay sollte, zu einer Überraschung, Armstrongs Nachfolger werden. Das war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Hausmeister war jedenfalls besser als Friseur, denn das war es, was Butch werden sollte, der wütend aus dem Klassenzimmer rannte. Mister Broch lachte vergnügt deswegen. 2277 Jay’s Karriere nahm einen anderen Verlauf als der Test es erst vermuten ließ. Er arbeitete mehr und mehr im Reaktor und Computerbereich der Vault und eignete sich auf diese Weise mehr Fähigkeiten an, als es sich der Aufseher wünschte. Jays Vater wollte nicht, dass er sich weiter auf solch dünnem Eis bewegte und flehte Jay beinahe an sich ein bisschen besser mit ihm zu verständigen, zumal James anscheinend annahm, dass Jay irgendwann einmal Amata heiraten würde. Doch da verstand er offenbar etwas falsch, denn Jay und Amata waren nur sehr gute Freunde. Zumindest empfand Jay für Amata mehr geschwisterliche Gefühle, als mehr. So war es für ihn auch keine große Überraschung, dass Amata plötzlich neben seinem Bett stand und ihn aus dem Schlaf rüttelte. Solche Aktionen waren zwar nicht wirklich typisch für sie, aber trotzdem nicht verwunderlich. Er blinzelte. „Komisch, von dier hab ich gerade geträumt.“ Witzelte er vergnügt und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Verflucht nochmal, steh auf verdammt!“ polterte Amata wütend und ängstlich zugleich. Erst jetzt sah er Tränen in ihren Augen. Schlieren, die sich über ihr Gesicht gezogen hatten, zeigten ihm, dass sie heute Nacht oft geweint hatte. Und nun sah er auch die Knarre in ihren Händen und wurde schlagartig wach. „Was zur Hölle geht hier ab?!“ Er registrierte das stete Schrillen der Alarmglocken. Rotes Warnlicht erhellte die Gänge außerhalb seines Zimmers. „Hab ich jetzt endlich Deine Aufmerksamkeit!?“ schluchzte sie und krallte ihre linke Hand an sein Reverse. „Du muss von hier weg! Dein Vater ist aus der Vault geflohen!“ Jay brauchte einen Moment, um das zu begreifen. „Was ist kaputt?“ „Er ist weg! Und mein Vater ist völlig durchgedreht! Er hat Jonas arrestieren lassen und dann hat ihn sein Sicherheitschef…“ ihre Stimme brach ab und sie schluchzte erneut, vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Schließlich sah sie ihn wieder an. „ER IST TOT!“ schrie sie. „Sie haben ihn erschlagen! Und mein Vater hat es befohlen!“ „Moment…wer ist tot? Was ist mit meinem Vater?“ Jay verstand nur Bahnhof. „Hörst du denn nicht zu?“ sagte Amata ungeduldig. „Mein Vater ließ zu, dass sie Jonas töteten. Dein Vater, er ist geflohen, er hat die Vault geöffnet! Jay packte Amata an den Schultern und sah ihr eisern in die Augen. „WER HAT IHN GETÖTET?“ seine Stimme war nur noch ein Knurren. „Ich verstehe deine Rachegelüste, aber dazu haben wir keine Zeit!“ kreischte Amata verzweifelt, löste sich aus seinem Griff und drückte ihm die 10mm Pistole in die Hände. „Die habe ich meinem Vater aus dem Schrank gestohlen. Nimm sie, für alle Fälle. Die ganze Sicherheit ist hinter dir her. Ich bin schnell hergekommen, um dich zu warnen. Jetzt pack deine Sachen und verschwinde aus der Vault! Du musst hinter deinem Vater her! Hier ist es zu unsicher für dich! Mein Vater wird dich sicher dafür bestrafen, was deiner getan hat! So wie er es mit Jonas machen ließ!“ „Amata…wie soll ich denn aus der Vault heraus? Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal wie ich zum Tor komme.“ Sagte Jay nun, der sich die Waffe ansah, als sei sie ein Ding aus einer anderen Welt. „Ich denke ich weiß da eine Möglichkeit!“ erwiderte sie hektisch und warf einen Blick zur Tür, ob denn schon der Sicherheitsdienst war, um Jay abzuholen. „Oh Gott Amata, nicht wieder einer deiner Pläne!“ rief Jay verzweifelt. Sie wirkte beleidigt, überhörte aber seinen Sarkasmus. „Es gibt einen Tunnel vom Büro des Aufsehers bis zum Ausgang der Vault. Nur mein Vater und ich kennen ihn. Den Schlüssel fürs Büro und das Passwort für den Geheimgang hat mein Vater. Du solltest zu ihm gehen und ihn überreden dir alles zu geben und dann verschwindest durch den Tunnel. Keiner wird dich aufhalten können.“ Sagte sie. „Ja klar, ich geh zu deinem Vater und führe ein ganz vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihm.“ Spottete Jay, der nun in Bewegung gekommen war, sich eine Umhängetasche geschnappt hatte und anfing allerlei Sachen hineinzustopfen. Klamotten, Wasser, etwas zu Essen, Munition fürs Luftgewehr, sein Luftgewehr, das er sich um die Schulter hängte und den Baseballschläger, den er Wally Mack abgenommen hatte.-Lange Geschichte.- „Für Diskussionen haben wir keine Zeit. Aber wenn du etwas Besseres weißt, nur zu.“ Sagte Amata nun. „Nein…vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich verstehe nur nicht…“ Jay ordnete seine Gedanken. „Wieso er einfach gegangen ist.“ Amata sah ihn überrascht an. „Sag bloß dein Vater hat dir gar nichts von seinen Plänen gesagt?!“ Jay schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nicht ein Wort.“ So langsam kroch Wut in ihm hoch. Wie konnte sein Vater ihm das antun? Wieso war er ohne ein Wort verschwunden und hatte Jonas dem Aufseher ausgeliefert? Warum war er gegangen und hatte Jay nicht mitgenommen, wo er doch wusste wie sehr er aus der Vault gehen wollte. „Nun…egal jetzt. Ich treffe dich am Ausgang, Jay. Ich werde versuchen meinen Vater und die Sicherheit davon abzuhalten nach dir zu suchen, so hast du etwas Luft!“ Schon drehte sie sich um und rannte aus dem kleinen Apartment, dass Jay mit seinem Vater 19 Jahre geteilt hatten. Und mit einem Schlag waren diese Räume so leer und unpersönlich. Nichts schien ihn an Heimat zu erinnern. Er durchsuchte die Kommode seines vaters, fand aber nichts persönliches mehr. Er hatte selbst den Leitspruch seiner Mutter mitgenommen. Nicht einmal das war Jay vergönnt. So ging er, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen hinaus in den Gang, der in einem halbdunkel da lag. Warnsirenen schrillten und über die Lautsprecheranlage verkündete die Stimme von Jonas Mörder, der feige Aufseher, dass jeder Vault-Bewohner in seinem Quartier zu bleiben hat. Zuwiderhandlungen würden mit Gewalt seitens der Sicherheit bestraft. Zudem meinte der Aufseher, dass das Problem mit der RAD-Kakerlaken Plage eingedämmt sei. Zuwider seiner Wort kämpfte am Ende des Flures Officer Kendall gegen eine Handvoll RAD-Kakerlaken, indem er seinen Polizeiknüppel auf sie einschlug. Kendall blickte nur kurz auf zu Jay, wollte ihn wohl auch ansprechen, aber die Biester kamen ihm in die Quere, was Jay nutzte um an dem Sicherheitsmann vorbeizulaufen, ohne sich mit ihm zu beschäftigen. Er hörte Kendall noch fluchen und schreien, als eine der Kakerlaken ihn ansprang und ins Bein biss, aber das sollte Jay nicht weiter interessieren. Kaum war er um die nächste Ecke gebogen rannte ihm Butch beinahe um. Seine sonst so üblich lässige, großkotzige Art, war heller Panik gewichen. Er packte Jay am Reverse und starrte ihm in die Augen. „Hilfe!“ schrie er ihn an und begann eine Art Schluchzen. „Bitte, meine Mom!“ Jay hatte Mühe den großen Kerl auf Abstand zu bekommen und seine Hände abzuschütteln. Zweifelsohne war der Mann verzweifelt. Und Jay war ein zu gutmütiger Kerl, um ein Bittgesuch abzulehnen. Egal von wem sie auch kamen. Dennoch genoss er ein, zwei Sekunden diesen Moment, bevor er sich räusperte. „Was ist denn los, Butch?“ „Meine Mutter! Bitte…ich brauche Hilfe!“ „Was ist denn mit deiner Mutter?“ fragte Jay, so als würde er mit einem fünfjährigen Jungen sprechen anstatt mit einem zwanzigjährigen Mann. Butch raufte sich sein Haar, als wäre Jay der wahnsinnige begriffsstutzige Idiot in diesem Dialog und nicht er. „Sie ist mit den Kakerlaken im Schlafzimmer eingesperrt und sie kann sich nicht gegen sie wehren! Sie schreit so laut! Bitte…bitte ich tue alles!“ Jay schluckte sein vergnügliches Grinsen weg, konnte aber nicht anders, als Butch zu verhöhnen. Das lag ihm einfach im Blut. „Was zum…Butch DeLoria bitte MICH um Hilfe!?“ Butch wurde ernst. Sein Gesichtsausdruck glatt und ruhig. „Ich weiß, dass ich dich in den letzten Jahren wie Scheiße behandelt habe, aber wirklich, es war nie persönlich gemeint! Wir waren doch nur Kinder! Jetzt ist meine Mom aber in echten Schwierigkeiten und ja…ich BUTCH bitte DICH Jay, um Hilfe! Man, echt, sie stirbt wenn wir noch länger hier rumstehen!“ Das war wohl die längste Rede, die Jay je von Butch gehört hatte. Also nickte er und drückte Butch sein Luftgewehr in die Hand. „Nimm es und folge mir!“ Er wusste wo die DeLorias ihr Apartment hatten und rannte zielstrebig dorthin, obwohl ihn Amata in diesem Moment wohl verflucht hätte. Aber Jay konnte schließlich Misses DeLoria nicht für ihren Sohn büßen lassen. Butch, der dich hinter ihm war, murmelte pausenlos „danke, danke“ hinter ihm, während er durch den Eingang hindurch schlüpfte. Er hörte nun auch Misses DeLoria vor Schmerzen und Panik nach ihrem Sohn schreien, als Butch plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehenblieb. „Was ist denn los?“ fragte Jay genervt. „Ich kann da nicht rein.“ Sagte Butch panisch, schweiß rann ihm die Stirn hinunter. „Diese Kakerlaken…ich hasse sie.“ „Oh je…sag bloß du hast Angst vor diesen Dingern?“ fragte Jay, der nun langsam begriff warum Butch seiner Mutter nicht gleich geholfen hatte. Jay hatte keine Zeit Butch von seinem Problem zu heilen, also nickte er nur und lief ins Schlafzimmer der Mutter. Es waren nur drei dieser widerlichen Viecher, groß wie Hunde, die Butch‘ Mutter auf ihr Bett gedrängt hatten und sie nun eingekreist immer wieder ansprangen und bissen. Jay handelte nicht lange. Er nahm den Baseballschläger fest in seine Hände und drosch mit ganzer Kraft auf die mutierten Insekten ein, bis sie nur noch Brei waren. Ein bitterer Geruch breitete sich im Zimmer aus. Butch‘ Mutter sprang vom Bett und fiel Jay um den Hals. „Danke…“ flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Danke, du hast mich gerettet.“ Eine Woge aus Parfüm und Schnaps umgab sie. Dann ließ sie ihn los und rannte zu Butch, der im Schlafzimmer erschienen war. „Danke man!“ sagte er. „Das vergesse ich Dir nie, Jay.“ Er zog seine Lederjacke aus und reichte sie dem überraschten jungen Mann. „Auf Lebenszeit bist du nun Teil der Tunnelschlangen, auch wenn es dir weniger bedeutet wie mir!“ „Danke.“ Murmelte Jay. Dann wollte Butch ihm sein Luftgewehr wiedergeben, aber Jay lehnte ab. „Nimm es, die Kakerlaken kommen wieder.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren ging Jay. Er hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich. Erst einmal musste er zum Atrium und von dort dann weiter nach oben, wo der Aufseher sein Büro hatte. Dazu kam er am Arbeitsplatz seines Vaters vorbei und wurde glatt von Officer Gomez umgerannt, als dieser ein paar Kakerlaken auswich, die ihn angriffen. Gomez war ein anständiger Kerl, also half ihn Jay. „Hören sie, sie sollten sich schnell aus dem Staub machen, bevor die anderen Sicherheitsleute sie sehen. Die werden sie nicht ignorieren.“ Riet ihm Gomez, sobald die letzte Kakerlake Geschichte war. „Ja, und ich ignoriere, dass sie für einen Mörder arbeiten.“ Erwiderte Jay knurrig. „Ich weiß, dass das alles falsch gelaufen ist, aber man kann Officer Mack einfach nicht aufhalten, wenn er einen Befehl erhalten hat. Nehmen sie sich bloß in Acht vor ihm! Er wird nicht zögern sie umzubringen, sobald sie auch nur in seine Nähe kommen.“ Gomez nickte Jay kurz zu und lief in entgegengesetzte Richtung, um Jay nicht an andere Sicherheitsleute zu verraten. Jay bog um die Ecke zum medizinischen Bereich, um sich dort ein paar Stimpacks zu besorgen und fand einen aufgeregten Stanley Armstrong vor, der hinter Andy, dem Roboter, stand. Andy röstete mit seinem eingebauten Flammenwerfer ein paar der Kakerlaken. „Hinter ihnen ist man also her?!“ sagte Stanley plötzlich. „Gehen sie schnell weiter!“ Jay ignorierte den Mann. Andy begrüßte ihn hingegen fröhlich. „Ah…da sind sie! Ihr Vater ist nicht hier. Er wollte wohl nach oben, etwas Luft schnappen. Sicher wird er bald wieder da sein.“ Jay lief an Andy und Stanley vorbei zum Medizinschrank und holte sich die Medikamente, die er zweifelsohne außerhalb der Vault brauchen würde. Dann ging er wieder. Die Gänge zum Atrium waren hauptsächlich leer, abgesehen von RAD-Kakerlaken, die Jay mit gezielten Schlägen des Baseballschlägers erledigen könnte. Als er nahe des Atriums war, trommelte plötzlich einer der Bewohner, Mister Allen Mack, gegen die Fensterscheibe seines Wohnzimmers, das man von hier aus nicht betreten, aber einsehen konnte. „SIE!“ schrie er, um seine Stimme durch das starke Glas zu erheben. „SIE UND IHR VERDAMMTER VATER SIND SCHULD. WÄREN SIE DOCH NIEMALS HIERHER GEKOMMEN!“ schimpfte der Mann. Jay ignorierte die Drohgebärden des älteren Mannes und lief um die nächste Ecke, wo ihn plötzlich Chief Hannon angriff. Der Chef der Sicherheit, aufgeschreckt von Macks wüsten Beschimpfungen, hatte schnell begriffen, wer im Korridor auf ihn zukam. Nun schlug er den Polizeiknüppel, eine metallene Teleskopstange, auf Jay ein, der gerade rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte, sonst wäre sein Kopf Mus gewesen. Vor lauter Verzweiflung trat er nach dem Chief und traf dessen Schienbein, der dadurch allerdings nur wütender wurde und auf ihn eindrosch als ginge es um sein Leben. Und nun ging es auch darum. Zum ersten Mal in Jays Leben wusste er, dass er kämpfen musste, sonst wäre er tot. Er wich den Schlägen so gut es ging aus, auch wenn er sich eine Menge blaue Flecken und ein paar Platzwunden holte, und schlug den Chief mit dem Baseballschläger auf den Kopf. Pech für diesen, dass er keinen Helm trug. Ein lautes Knacken war zu hören und Hannon brach leblos zusammen. Blut floss ihm aus den Ohren und der Nase. Jay wurde schlecht. Er hatte soeben einen Menschen getötet. Aber er durfte sich jetzt nicht davon abhalten lassen und ging neben der Leiche des Chief auf die Knie, um ihn nach Waffen und Munition zu durchsuchen. Er nahm ihm ein 10mm Magazin ab, die Pistole trug er allerdings nicht bei sich. Und den Polizeiknüppel nahm sich Jay auch, da er wohl wirksamer war, als der Baseballschläger. Dann setzte er seinen Weg fort. Etwas vorsichtiger und auf alles vorbereitet was sich ihm in den Weg stellen könnte. Zunächst waren das Tom und Mary Holden die im Atrium Untergeschoß standen und miteinander diskutierten was als nächstes zu tun sei. „Ich werde es einfach versuchen.“ Sagte gerade Tom, als Jay näher kam, um sie anzusprechen. Dann rannte Tom plötzlich los, Richtung Lagerraum und Schüsse fielen. Mary schrie auf und rannte ihrem Mann nach, dann wieder Schüsse. Jetzt erst erreichte Jay die Stelle wo Mary gerade noch gestanden hatte. Kugeln pfiffen ihm um die Ohren und er sprang hinter einer Säule in Deckung. Da waren Sicherheitskräfte im Gang zum Lager. Die beiden Männer waren bewaffnet und schossen wahllos um sich. Wenn Jay versuchen sollte es den Holdens gleich zu tun, würde er erschossen, so viel war ihm klar. Und wieder einmal war er wütend auf seinen Vater, der ihn in dieser Hölle zurückgelassen hatte. Jay fragte sich, wie er die außer Kontrolle geratenen Idioten überwinden konnte, ohne ihnen zum Opfer zu fallen. Dann fiel ihm Amatas 10mm Pistole ein und er kramte sie aus seiner Tasche. Wenn das hier kein Notfall war, um die Waffe einzusetzen, wusste Jay auch nichts. Er musste die beiden Durchgeknallten nur so lange beschießen bis er die Tür gegenüber von sich erreichte. Dort ging es zum Obergeschoss des Atriums und damit auch zum Büro des Aufsehers. Wenn er dort war, würde er sich Gedanken darüber machen, wie er Mister Almodovar dazu bringen könnte ihm das Passwort für seinen Computer zu überlassen. Doch dieses Ziel war noch weit entfernt. Jay lud die Pistole durch, atmete einmal tief durch, und rannte aus seiner Deckung. Sofort schlugen Querschläger durch das Atrium, pfiffen hautnah an seinem Kopf vorbei. Er sah in Richtung der Sicherheitsleute und erwiderte das Feuer bis er hinter nächsten Säule Schutz fand. Hier entdeckte er schließlich Mary Holdens Leiche, die im Eingangsbereich des Ganges lag. Ihre Augen waren offen und starrten in seine Richtung, beinahe mahnend, sodass Jay ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, dass er die beiden nicht eher erreicht hatte. Er nahm an, dass Tom nicht viel weiter gekommen war wie seine Frau. Seine Leiche blieb Jay jedoch verborgen. Allerdings blutete Jay nun auch aus einer Schusswunde am Arm. Eine der verdammten Kugeln hatte ihm den Oberarm gestreift und seinen Overall an der Stelle zerfetzt. Blut sickerte aus der Wunde und ließ den Stoff an seinem Körper kleben. Fleischfetzen hatten sich herausgelöst. Es sah widerlich aus und musste ärztlich versorgt werden. Jay verstand genug von Medizin, sodass er schon wusste was er zu tun hatte, sobald er halbwegs in Sicherheit war. Jetzt aber hatte er die Tür im Blick, die es zu erreichen galt. So fern war sie nicht mehr, nur noch wenige Schritte und er hatte es geschafft. Glücklicherweise hatte jemand einen Metallspint unter die Tür geschoben, sodass sie sich nicht wieder verschlossen hatte. Denn der Zugang zum oberen Bereich war nur denen vorbehalten die dort arbeiten. Also der Aufseher, seine Familie und ein paar Leute vom Sicherheitsteam. (...) Fortsetzung folgt!!! Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 01:26, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC)